Offworld
by Ryua Malfoy
Summary: Jedi have strict codes, and they have them for a reason. But sometimes, the temptation to bend the rules is just so strong... Rated for violence, sex, death, torture... fun stuff.


Star Wars is one of my favourite universes of all time. I do not own it. I wish I could create such an incredible paradise, but instead we can all thank George Lucas.

Chapter 1

Alba woke slowly, enjoying the luxury of being in the Temple, in her own quarters, on a day off. She and her apprentice had been posted all over the sleaziest parts of Coruscant for almost a year, mopping up the tail end of a crime lord trying to make a bid for control of the planet. Almost all of yesterday had been spent in the bathing room, first in a sonic shower, and then hours in an old-fashioned, luxurious hot bath. After Lang scrubbed every patch of her skin at least three times over, she finally felt like she was clean. Naturally, it was then her turn to return the favor.

Which she did cheerfully. Although she only got about halfway through the second scrub before her fingers turned softer, dropping the washcloth into the water, her hands running slowly over his hard shoulders, toned to even, sculpted strength due to years of training as a Jedi. Alba could feel his heart rate speed up slightly although his breathing remained steady. Her hands ran up into his hair, fingers untangling his hair, much longer than usual, and minus the usual Padawan braid. They had needed to be under disguise for most of the mission, but with slow, caressing fingers, she now redid the braid, a sort of symbol of their bond.

He leaned back against her, his eyes softly closed, a gentle smile on his lips. "I take it you feel like celebrating the success of our mission, Master?" he said, his voice low and soft, just above a whisper.

"You know me too well, Padawan," she whispered back, her hands slipping down his neck, over his chest, sensually stroking his skin. That was the last thing either of them said for the rest of the evening. One of the rules they'd had to establish was not to make any noise above a murmur when they were spending time together, lest the entire Jedi Temple find out how they occupied their evenings.

Alba knew perfectly well that it wasn't exactly in the Code to increase the bond between Master and Padawan beyond a feeling of parental caring. But that wasn't how she'd been taught.

Her own Master had taken her as a Padawan when she was 15, a confusing sort of age for any girl, even one raised in the Jedi temple, famous for its position of Celibacy as well as the obvious reputation of turning out Jedi. The Master who picked her had just attained his Mastery a year ago, and was young, handsome, and a strong Jedi with a specialty of enhancing physical strength and speed to levels nearly unmatched by any Jedi alive. Naturally, she was completely infatuated.

However, unlike what Masters were supposed to do, he didn't gently dissuade her teenage crush. Instead, he tolerated it, and then a few weeks after they'd been partnered up, he kissed her for the first time. With her very human hormones fogging her brain, and her Jedi teachings making her instinctively trust her Master, Alba didn't stand a chance. He taught her the ways of the Force excellently, of course, but included just as many lessons of his own, ones which never reached the Council's ears.

When she'd become a Knight, then a Master herself, it was only logical that she continue her Master's traditions. And Lang certainly never seemed to mind. It wasn't entirely about pure enjoyment, either, not that either of them was going to ignore that benefit. But they enjoyed a bond stronger than any Master and Padawan in the entire Temple, and when needed, could even enhance or draw on each other's strengths.

But for now, none of that mattered to Alba. All she cared about was that she was clean, and safe, and alone with her apprentice, for the first time in nearly a year. And that meant just one thing.

They continued on for hours, well after nightfall, a foggy dream of touches and caresses, soft moans and whispered words. At some point they migrated from the bath to the floor, then almost made it to their bedroom. A short break to eat, and Alba had said they really ought to get some sleep. Naturally, they didn't do very much in the way of sleeping until dawn had nearly broken, and Alba had fallen asleep curled up against Lang, his arm gently draped over her.

That was the position she woke up to, feeling warm and safe, and luxuriously clean. Smiling, she stretched slightly, feeling her back rub against his bare chest. Lang didn't quite wake, although his arm tightened slightly around her body. The contact sent a little thrill through her body, as if they hadn't spent the entire previous evening breaking the Code in deliciously intense ways.

Slowly, she slipped her hand down behind her back, running along his stomach. She could feel he was already pressing into the small of her back, apparently even last night wasn't enough to keep him from his morning hardness. With a smile on her face, she slowly wrapped her fingers around him, stroking gently.

Lang stayed completely asleep, a fact which amused and pleased Alba, she felt like playing. She slowly teased his length, rolling over to face him, wondering how long she could do this before he'd wake up.

In fact, it was several minutes until Lang woke up, and even then he was drowsy until he realized it really was his master working on him, not just a pleasant dream. Alba smiled up at him, she'd shifted down and was using her mouth as well to bring him up to climax. Lang groaned softly, his head dropping back onto the pillows, his hands running through her hair, pulling slightly. She smiled, sucking him deep into her throat, coaxing him. He responded gladly, coming inside her mouth, biting back a deep, satisfied groan.

---

"Good morning," Alba said, propping herself up on her elbows and looking up at him, licking her lips slightly.

"Good morning indeed," he echoed, looking down at her slightly dazed. "Didn't you get your fill last night, Master?"

"Well… I woke up to find that pressing into my back… it seemed rude to just ignore it," she chuckled. Now, she pushed up onto her hands and knees, luxuriating in a full, long stretch, like a cat after a long sleep. She crawled up towards him, curling up beside him. "I am thoroughly hoping now that we can just stay here for the next several weeks and not do anything…"

"Master, what are the chances the Council will actually let us get away with that?" Lang laughed, rolling towards her and pulling her possessively against him. He nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling the familiar, slightly sweet scent of her hair. It was white, and had been from birth, as far as the Jedi knew. White or not, her hair was soft and thick, hanging much longer now than usual. They'd played a pair of assassins, and she'd had a side job seducing the more stubborn men. With her exotic white hair and vivid blue eyes, combined with the perfectly formed body that was the product of intense lifelong training, that hadn't been difficult.

Now, of course, Lang was thoroughly happy to have his Master completely back to himself again. She'd never gone far with her 'clients', but it had still disturbed him. His arms tightened while he was thinking about it, until Alba laughed and slapped lightly at his hands. "Quit that! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Mmm, I know," he murmured against her neck. "I'm just happy things are back to the way they should be."

"Me too," she agreed. "But we work to well together for them to leave us here for long…"

As if on cue, the terminal on Alba's desk bleeped softly, indicating a message from the Council was there for her to read at her earliest convenience. She groaned. "Well, at least they aren't sending someone down here to drag us out of bed personally…"

"They might as well be," Lang grumped. "Because now you're going to want to answer that…"

"Too right…" she chuckled. She pulled out from under his arm, but before she got out of bed, leaned over him and bent to kiss him, lightly at first, then more deeply, her tongue gently running over his lips. Before he could pull her back into bed, or she gave into her own desires and laid back down herself, she reluctantly pulled away, getting out of bed. Grabbing a clean robe, and getting distracted for a moment by the fact that it was clean, and a proper Jedi robe, she sat down at her desk, accepting the message as she pulled on the clean, soft cloth.

Sure enough, the face of one of the Council members appeared on screen, requesting that her and Apprentice Lang report to the Council Chambers once they were fully rested and had eaten. "Well, at least they gave us time to eat!" Alba chuckled.

"That just means they're going to send us out again before we get another full meal…" Lang said darkly.

Alba laughed, tugging off the covers with the Force. "Yes, probably… although, you know that if they post us off planet this time, we'll have lots of space travel time… all alone… without anyone to eavesdrop on us…"

"So I should get up and make sure I look presentable?" Lang said, sitting up, looking remarkably more cheerful about the prospect of another posting all the sudden. He and Alba had fucked several times on their last assignment, but it actually did more to establish their cover than it did for relieving any tension. The prospect of long, unbroken, unsupervised stretches of time together was intensely appealing.

"Definitely," Alba said. "So go!" Lang grinned, and went quickly into his own room to change. Although most Masters shared quarters with their Apprentices, they tended to have their own separate sleeping rooms. And they certainly never shared beds, which was standard practice for Alba, and always had been. She slept better with Lang than alone anyway. And, she reflected, leaning back in her chair and lazily calling the rest of her clothing towards her so she could dress properly, a nice, long posting off planet would be quite a delightful vacation.

Author's Note: This is the product of an insanely enjoyable RP two friends of mine and I did, then started playing the back story too. It's almost entirely Original Characters, although Revan does make an appearance later on. I will be posting an expanded version of the story on adultfanfiction as I don't want to get kicked off of this site for posting pornographic works…. Once I get the story posted there, I'll let you all know!

Full version posted at http://movies. adultfanfiction. net/story.php?no 600091464 minus all the spaces of course.


End file.
